Umaru meets a new friend
by AudreyUMR
Summary: Umaru will have a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

A new morning rises as our heroine Umaru Doma still sleeping on her bed. The birds are chirping out side as her brother opens the curtains and wakes her up.

"Umaru wake up its time for school."

"but, its to early..."

"hurry up and dress for school i already made breakfast."

Umaru prepares to go to school, and then feeds her hamsters before leaving. After that she then walks to school only thinking oabout going back home even though she just left the house.

Soon her brother went to work and locked the door as he left.

Meanwhile at school

"you are so talented umaru-chan"

"I wish i was as smart as you"

"look at her she is so popular and beautiful"

*school bell rings*

their teacher enters the class room and makes an anouncement to the class.

"everyone we have a new student joining us, please introduce yourself"

Koizuna writes her name on the board,and then she introduced her self.

"hello, My name is Koizuna Hashina, My family and I just recently transferred here from England, I look forward to working with all of you."

The teacher then assigns her seat next to Umaru and starts the class.

"Ok, everyone go to page 186 on your text books"

after 30 mins the recess bell rings

Umaru notices Koizuna she then approaches her and asks her to join her for lunch.

"Koizuna do you want to have lunch together?"

She humbly accepted her invitation to lunch

"yes"

during lunch Umaru and Koizuna talked and got to know each other, mentioning everything they have in common.

soon enough they eventually became friends after recess.

*school bell rings again to signal the end of recess*

The next class starts.

After 3 hours later

*Final school bell rings*

Koizuna was on her way home when umaru called her from a distance walking quickly towards her.

"Koizuna wait!"

Umaru then said

"Lets walk home together and stop by the cute hamster cafe that my dad's company just opened nearby"

Koizuna accepted since her home is in the same direction.

After a 15 minute walk

Umaru and Koizuna arrived at the hamster cafe.

After an hour of talking and eating they headed home.

"well, Umaru I enjoyed hanging out with you today, this is where I live. see you tomorrow at school."

"I enjoyed it as well Koizuna, hope we can hangout again. Til next time, I better get going before my brother notices I was out late"

Few minutes after

Umaru unlocks door to their apartment.

Umaru enters.

"Tadaima!"

her brother welcomes her with an angry look on his face.

"Okaeri"

and so as the day ended once again Umaru is in alot of trouble, as you hear their exchange of argument.


	2. Chapter 2

We now again join our heroine together with her new friend Koizuna as they are playing Space stream fighter 4 at the arcade on a hot saturday morning, where we see our two characters enjoying their time playing Space Stream Fighter 4.

Koizuna was waiting for others to finish their turn on the game so she could play, then she suddenly see's a poster of a arcade tournament called "Space stream fighter 4 Tag team Regional tournament on August 7, 2016". as she scans the area and she then turns her attention back to Umaru who was again defeated another player who challenged her. She says and mentions the tournament to Umaru. So Umaru decided that they should enter the tournament.

"Hey Koizuna, lets enter the tournament together"

Koizuna answered nervously

"sure, but the tournament is tomorrow today is the last day of registration."

Little did she know Umaru already registered them while she was playing Space Stream Fighter 4.

Umaru said in reply

"Its ok. I already handled it, also I registered you as KZN and they asked me to give you this mask to hide your identity at the arcade."

Koizuna gratefully thanked Umaru for what she did.

"Thank you so much Umaru"

Umaru and Koizuna were having so much fun tha they lost track of time and it was already getting dark. Koizuna worried and said

"Oh no! Umaru we better head home before your brother gets mad at you if we stayed until night time here. Don't worry we will come back here again for the tournament tomorrow."

Umaru said in reply

"sure, see you tomorrow at the tournament"

As our heroine got home from the arcade she quickly changed out of her clothes and changed into her hood and pajamas. It was just in time that her brother had just come home from the market for their weekly grocery shopping.

Umaru's brother greets her

"Tadaima!"

She was asleep when her brother arrived so her brother flips the pillow the was sleeping on making her wake up

surprised by what her brother did she said

"O-okaeri"

her brother said dinner is ready.

Umaru said in reply

"Itadakimasu!"

Her brother asked can you really eat that many you just woke up

Umaru answers

"Of course I can."

Her brother gives her a sigh and says

"Guess it cant be helped."

Then after dinner Umaru goes back to sleep as her brother cleans her Hamsters cage.


	3. Chapter 3

We all know and love our heroine as we join her again on a comedic adventure and mischief.

"Onii-chan dare who is that?"

as kousei tries his best to hidee the truth about her twin sister kishouru.

"that is your cousin" replied kousei.

"onii-chan stop lying, I know she is not my cousin" Umaru answered back.

kousei sighs and tells her the truth.

"she is your twin sister" says kousei.

Meanwhile at the arcade our heroines twin like her is dominating the arcade. she then decides to visit and met her twin.


End file.
